User talk:MetalGaiden96
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern (John Stewart) page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 11:51, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi MetalGaiden96 I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Editing Work Hi MetalGaiden96 with your editing work you honestly did a good job the main reason I made changes was mainly because of formatting issue in keeping the page looking a certain way. For example all your John Stewart editing work is still on the page its just set up slightly different. With Fatality the information/editing work that you had on the page is now back on the page just took me a little longer to format it for the page then I originally planned. Plus I was also trying to see if I could find a more detailed and longer version of the information that you added but overall you did a good job with your editing. The only wrong thing you did with the editing is removing stuff from the character templates because you were right Fatality has yet to have an actress portray her in any form of media yet but do not remove the entire actor section from the template because if you do that sometimes the entire template gets messed up. Overall you did a good job with the editing work. I hope I was able to answer your question alright if not just let me know and once again thank your for doing some good editing work on the site. From Rod12 Hi MetalGaiden96 thank you very much for being understanding about everything. Also if you ever have any questions or even want to ask if your going about the right way with editing a certain page on the site please don't hesitate to ask me I'm hear to help. Anytime you want to ask me something just send me a message on my talk page and I'll help you the best I can. Also just to let you another person that will be able to help if for some reason I'm unable to is my friend User:Doomlurker. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12